Odeio
by AnneBlackPotter
Summary: SongFic inspirada na música Odeio. "E se Lily Evans descobrisse da maneira mais dolorosa possível que amava James Potter?"


Eu odeio o seu sorriso, e seu jeito de falar

Eu odeio quando você me olha, e eu dou risada sem pensar

Eu odeio quando você me chama para conversar

Eu odeio quando você vem, e odeio mais ainda te esperar

Eu não sei o que fazer, não tem ninguém aqui pra me impedir de te escrever

Outra canção pra me fazer entender

Que eu te odeio tanto porque gosto de você

— Hey,Lírio. — A ruiva não precisava virar pra trás para saber quem a chamava. Pela voz - e pelo apelido usado - ela sabia muito bem quem era. James Potter.

— É Evans,Potter. — ela bufou — O que você quer?

— Hm... É que... que... — ele guaguejou enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos.

— Vai Potter,eu não tenho a vida toda!

— Você quer ir conversar comigo hoje? — ao perceber que a menina arregalou os olhos,continuou: — Eu não vou te obrigar a nada,só conversar.

— Hmmmm. Tudo bem. Aonde?

— Corredor do Sétimo Andar,às sete.

— Ok. — ela disse e ele sorriu.

_(...)_

— Oh meu Merlin,sabia que não podia confiar no Potter. Sete e quinze e nada dele.

Ela virou-se para ir embora...

— Lil!

— Nossa Potter,você sempre tão pontual. — ela disse esticando o "tão".

— Desculpa Lily,é que sabe... o Almofadinhas passou mal e eu tive que leva-lo até a Madame Pompfrey.

— Tá.

— Vamos?

Ele passou três vezes em frente a uma parede vazia. Ali materializou-se uma porta: A Sala Precisa.

— Oh! — ela parecia espantada. — Isso existe mesmo! A sala vai e vem.

— Existe! Prefiro "Sala Precisa".

Eles adentraram a sala,que estava impecavelmente arrumada,havia uma mesa,forrada com toalha vermelha e duas cadeiras brancas.

— Por favor. — ele puxou a cadeira pra ela,que sentou-se.

— Então,Potter.. O que você quer?

— Bom,Lirío... Eu decidi que vou... desistir de você. Sabe,eu corri atrás durante três (**N/A:** levando em conta que ele começou a gostar dela no terceiro ano e eles tão no sexto) anos,não dá mais. Mas espero que sejamos amigos.

Ela fitou-o,descrente.

— Claro! — ela levantou-se da mesa e abraçou-o.

— Você cheira a... lírios! — ele disse passando a mão no cabelo dela e cheirando o topo de sua cabeça,coisa que não era muito difícil já que Lily batia em seu peito.

— Ah,você jura? — ela disse,rindo pelo nariz.

— Bom Lírio,agora tenho um encontro com a Emmeline Vance,beijo!

Ele disse e saiu,deixando a sozinha e mesmo que contra a vontade dela,confusa.

Eu nunca acreditei que era mesmo pra valer

Eu nunca admiti que me importava com você

Agora tanto faz não quero mais me esconder

Estou falando na sua frente que eu te odeio

Por gostar tanto assim de você

— Eu disse! Eu disse que o amor dele nunca foi de verdade. Eu disse que eu era só um desafio e ele só queria brincar comigo. — a ruiva desabafava para as duas melhores amigas,Marlene McKinnon e Alice Strudell (**N/A:** Esse não é o sobrenome da Alice,eu o inventei porque não sabia o de verdade)

— Amiga. — disse Marlene a olhando,enquanto colocava uma mecha do próprio cabelo para trás. — Se você não gosta dele e o odeia,quer dizer,odiava,por que você 'tá chorando?

Aquele era um ponto a ser levado em consideração. Por que ela chorava se nesses três anos ela implorou para que ele largasse do pé dela? Por que ela se sentia tão mal em saber que ele estava se encontrando com a _vadiazinha_ da Vance nesse exato momento? _Por que tudo estava tão confuso?_

— Eu... não sei.

— Sabe o que eu acho? — Alice começou. — Que você sempre o teve na palma das mãos e nunca teve motivos para se preocupar com a concorrência porque ele te ama ou amava,enfim... Agora que ele está em outra,você tá percebendo que perdeu o homem que você ama.

— Eu não sei. De novo. — ela suspirou,odiava não saber das coisas,ela gostava de manter _sempre _o controle. — Eu vou lavar meu rosto e ir ler um romance no salão comunal.

Lily foi em direção ao banheiro e olhou em direção ao espelho. Ela estava deplorável,seus olhos estavam inchados e seus cabelos desgrenhados. Ela lavou o rosto,fez um feitiço para que os olhos desinchassem mais rápido e prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo mal feito.

— Quer que a gente desça com você? — Marlene perguntou enquanto Lily pegava seu exemplar de capa dura de Romeu e Julieta em sua comôda.

— Não,não precisa. — ela disse e desceu.

Lily acomodou-se no sofá vermelho e confortável que ficava em frente a lareira. Abriu o livro em uma página qualquer,já que ela sabia praticamente o livro inteiro de cor.

— "O que é que há,pois,num nome? Aquilo a que chamamos rosa,mesmo com outro nome,cheiraria igualmente bem."

— James,que susto! — ela disse virando para trás,encontrando um James Potter de cabelos mais desgrenhados que o normal. — Quem diria... James Potter recitando Sheakespeare.

— Ei! — ele disse parecendo ofendido. — Não duvide das minhas habilidades ruiva.

Eu odeio dar conselhos que você nem vai usar

Eu odeio quando você fala dela e eu finjo não ligar

Eu odeio ver você com alguém que não tem nada haver

Eu odeio ela ser tão sem graça

E você nem perceber

Eu não sei o que fazer, não tem ninguém aqui pra me impedir de te escrever

Outra canção pra me fazer entender

Que eu te odeio tanto por que gosto de você

Passado três dias do acontecimento na Sala Precisa e de Sheakespeare na Sala Comunal,Lily Evans tinha uma única certeza: _ela amava James Potter. _Amava mais do que era imaginável e saudável.

— Hey,Lils? — Ela ouviu a voz rouca tão conhecida.

— Oi,Jay. — ela disse,colocando uma mecha ruiva pra trás da orelha.

— Me ajuda?

— Com o que?

— Eu e a Emmeline andamos brigando muito... Ela está com ciúmes. — ele disse fazendo careta.

— Ciúmes? Do que?

— De você.

— Oh meu Merlin! De mim? Ela não sabe que você já me esqueceu? Mas eu acho que você devia conversar com ela e dizer que não me ama. — ela disse,querendo que ele virasse pra ela e disesse que a amava.

— É,pode ser... — ele disse passando a mão nos cabelos.

— Mas enfim,se ela não acreditar também,não liga. 99.99% da população feminina daria tudo pra ter um encontro com você!

— Ei! Quem é os outros 0.001%?

— Eu e as comprometidas. — ela disse,omitindo o fato de _ela _querer mais que tudo um encontro com ele.

_(...)_

— Hey Jay! — Lily disse se aproximando de onde ele estava no Salão Principal.

— Evans,a gente precisa conversar. — ele disse de uma maneira rude,não muito comum para ele,ainda mais quando se dirigia pra Lily.

— Fala. — ela disse,estreitando os olhos.

— A gente não pode mais conversar,ser amigos e ter qualquer tipo de contato. — ela sentiu um nó forte na garganta e um gosto salgado na boca. Droga! Ela não queria chorar,não ali,não na frente dele. O pior de tudo é que ela sabia o motivo de tudo aquilo: _Emmeline Vance._

Ela saiu correndo,os cabelos ruivos atrás de si,em direção a Torre da Grifinória,era hora do jantar e ninguém voltaria para lá tão cedo.

Ela afundou-se no mesmo sofá confortável e vermelho da noite de Shakespeare e deixou que as lágrimas rolassem soltas por seu rosto. Droga! Droga! Mil vezes droga,ela não podia ter deixado que as coisas escapassem do controle,não desse jeito.

Você vai apagar o que nem percebeu

Que mesmo assim, um pouco estranha do meu jeito

Tentei te convencer

Que hoje eu acredito que é mesmo pra valer

Confesso, eu admito que me importo com você

Agora tanto faz não quero mais me esconder

Estou falando na sua frente que eu te odeio

Por gostar tanto assim de você.

Lily continou ali por muito tempo,até que o quadro da Mulher Gorda abriu e a pessoa que ela menos queria ver passou pelo buraco,_James Potter. _Mesmo assim,ela não se encomodou em sair dali,ela estava encolhida e chorava tão baixo que ele não perceberia.

— Evans?

— Sai daqui.

— Essa é a Sala Comunal,eu posso muito bem ficar aqui. — ele disse,acomodando-se na poltrona em frente ao sofá em que ela se encontrava.

— Tudo bem,fique ai. Quem sai sou eu. — ela disse,limpando algumas lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair.

Ela não esperava que ele a segurasse pelo braço quando ela pisasse no primeiro degrau da escada.

— Não me toca,Potter. — ela fuzilou-o com o olhar,os olhos verdes estreitos continham muita raiva e muitas lágrimas. — Eu te odeio.

— Me odeia? Se me odeia por que 'tá chorando?

— Sabe por que Potter? Porque eu odeio o seu sorriso,o seu olhar,a sua voz,o jeito que você passa a mão pelo cabelo,a sua arrogância,sua prepotência,sua infatilidade,o jeito que as coisas sempre tem que girar em torno de você,as suas piadas,o jeito que o seu jeans cai perfeitamente no seu corpo — ela falava enquanto várias lágrimas escorriam por suas buchechas. — Eu odeio o fato de você dizer que me ama mas nunca largar as outras,odeio seus olhos castanhos e a vontade que eu sinto de ficar em seus braços. Odeio mais ainda te amar Potter,é isso.

Ela continou a subir as escadas,deixando um James totalmente surpreso - e feliz - para trás.

Ele segurou seu braço,de novo e a abraçou-a,como se a vida dele dependesse disso.

— Sabe de uma coisa,Evans? _Eu também te amo._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Oi mais uma vez gente! Eu nunca curti muito Manu Gavassi,mas minha irmã sempre adorou,ai ela estava ouvindo essa música alto na sala e eu consequentemente ouvi com ela e achei MUITO James/Lily e pensei em fazer uma ff,só que quando entrei aqui a Julia-Granger-Malfoy já tinha feito uma só que Dramione,nisso eu comentei que eu tinha pensado em uma J/L e ela disse que podia fazer e que adoraria ler,então,está aqui,feita!

Se gostarem,deixem reviews,é importante pra mim saber que alguém gosta do meu trabalho. :)


End file.
